Lightwing Legend
by Rock D the hedgehog
Summary: Four clans Riftwind, Gatelift, Darkring, and Lightwing have always lived in peace till the unexpected loss of the Lightwing family and it's people...one remains of the bloodline and the Fox King seeks to kill him and collect the Drake Stones before he can become his biggest threat...hope ya like and please no rude comments
1. Born at War

Lightwing Legend Intro -Born at war-

Gabriell Lightwing's Pov.  
War...We Lightwings have been a peaceful race...till the day a young fox who called himself Demise or as he forsed others to call the Fox King...he came to us over the amaizement of us being able to keep the four clans togeather...how I was able to keep not only my people and family, but the Darkring, Gatelift, and Riftwind clans calm and stable. The Fox King came to me once when I was three months heavy with my first children and ordered me to hand him control of the Four clans...but...I refused. I could see the madness in his eyes and I am no fool, he would have to kill me to get the throne and control.

He left...in silence and I thought he would give up on the power. Just then I realized...it was not control of the four clans but control of the Four clan Drake Stones...one given to each ruler of each clan...I possesed one a Ruby Drake Stone...the others a Sapphire Drake Stone to Queen Aleena Riftwind, a Amber Drake Stone to Lord Doom Darkring, and a Amethyst Drake Stone to Lord Jules Gatelift.

Six months later I'm in with the medic, I had gone into labor and I get terrible news from my husband "I fear the Fox King has invaided our home...the castle will fall..." he told me, but I spoke up despite my pain "no...if a single Lightwing still lives the castle will never fall..." then my king ran out to deal with the enemy. The labor lasted three hours before I was able to see my children...the first born was a boy...solid brown fur and quills, tan muzzle, red wings like his father, and my golden eyes, ...the second child was a girl...solid violet fur and quils, tan muzzle as well, dull gray wings, and orange eyes.

Though, what worried me and the rest of the clan was my third and youngest child, the medic told me that during the check on him they discovered several issues to him...for one his fur was almost solid green save for the fact that his arms chest and muzzle were peach colored, his body possesed black markings which no Lightwing has ever had...his eyes ice cold blue...his tail looked like that of a fox though the tests show none in him, but what worried us the most...he had no wings...

"My queen...the youngest is without wings...how will he even live here as a Lightwing?" one of my maids asked me. Just then a guard came in "my queen, the king has fallen and I must get you out...?!" I handed my most trusted maid Angella a basket with some clothing in it hidden with was the youngest of my children "Angella take my youngest...and get him to the Darkrings, they are the closest clan and they will know what to do..." I look to the infant he just stares at me quietly as if he knew there was danger...I placed on his neck the Ruby Drake Stone, for if it stays out of Demise's hands there maybe a chance..."Scourge...I want you to live...so in the future you can bring order to the clans...and remove the evil that is the Fox King from this world...the stone will protect you...help you to thrive...I'm sorry I couldn't be the mother I wished I could"

I looked to the maid "if the guards stop you and ask bout my son...tell them that he is yours and that the father was a stray fox whom died in the war...they must not find this child" I ordered and Angella nodded and fled quickly. That was the last time I saw my youngest child...not too long afterwards Demise came in "Ah your Magesty how are ye?" he asked and I just stared silently. He looks to my eldest son and daughter, though he knows nothing of the youngest...it hurt to see them both die in front of me, though what drove me to dissapointment...was my sister, Belladonna "why sister...why would you betray your own people...?" I asked her but noticed that her wings were now demonic.

She sneared at me "because Gabriell...you took what I wanted...the king...the throne...everything I wanted you took, so I thought I'd take it back..." I stared in shock, she hated me for all that...though it wouldn't be long, the Fox King Stabbed me through the heart ending my life, my last hope for peace was the only true Lightwing left...my son...Scourge. 


	2. Darkrings

Lightwing Legend Ch. 1 -Darkrings-

normal pov.  
Three days after the loss of the Lightwing clan, Angella the Queen's trusted maid, has been moving carefully through the territory fearing the Fox Army is still out in the area looking. She had heard the Fox King yelling out in rage due to finding that one child had escaped his wrath and has no clue where it currently is 'two more days...two more till I get to the Darkring boundry...please goddess let me and the child get there alive...' she thought to herself as she continued to move on.

Angella stopped knowing full well that the young prince needs to be fed every few hours, so she hid in a hidden cave to feed and clean him 'I'm amaized the prince can be so quiet...' she said in her head after finishing with the work. Night came and she continued to the boundry and she looked happy seeing the light tower of the boundey watch guards, she continued only to notice a few fox troops 'oh no' she thought and picked up the pace hopping they didn't see her.

The troops started yelling at me to stop, but she knew if she did the young prince is doom so she kept on running. The Fox troops gave chase not wanting her to get near the boundry, one ended up shooting the maid and when she fell to the ground the troops caught up "serves ya right for running lady..." they notice she was holding something but before they could check, the fox to the left was killed and they realized that the Darkrings had figured out they were there, so they fled from the area.

Two Darkring soldires came to her and noticed the maid "it's too late...she's dead..." one of them said, and just as they turned around to leave a sudden wailing from Scourge scared them "wha?!" they look back and notice a child in the maids arms and a note. "Oh dear..." the female said and picked up the child "the note is from Queen Gabriell and needs to go to Lord Doom and his wife" they both head back to the Darkring manor to give the child and note to the rulers.

Uppon arrival the King notices the soldires with the infant "what is this?" Doom asked looking to his troops. "My lord...I didn't mean to read this note but something concerned me with why the Fox Army was in the Lightwing territory..." she hands the note to Doom and the child over to Lady Starlight. "Hmm...?!, this is impossible!" the King says shocked "The Fox King has invaided the Lightwing territory and has slane all of the Lightwing bloodline...only this child remains, but...where are his wings?"

Starlight looked at Scourge "they must not of been ready to show...I have seen that before my king" She replies to Doom, just then their only child Shadow came in and saw the lil green hedgehog. "Mother...who is that?" he asked her and she smiled gently to her son "this my son is the young prince of the Lightwings...he's the last of his people" she replied to Shadow, whom looked really shocked over this. "But I was always told that the Lightwing's were a powerfull clan?!" he said though not sure how to take this.

"I'm aware of that my son...but the Fox King found a way to win against them, but...we will raise the young prince and train him to be a better warrior than his own kind, if he is to survive he must be stronger" Starlight said and both Doom and Shadow nodded in agreement. Later that day, Shadow was in his room finishing making the bed for Scourge "do not worry...we'll take great care of you...heh I've always wanted a baby brother but not like this" Shadow laughed lightly and noticed the sone around Scourge's neck "that must be a Drake Stone...I have read a book that mentions that their used to be seven in this world...but three were lost when their clans vanished with them" Shadow placed Scourge in the bed and he quickly fell asleep "g'night...lil brother" 


	3. Wings

Lightwing Legend Ch. 2 -Wings-

Shadow's Pov.  
Its been five years since the death of the Lightwing family an their youngest child Scourge came to us with a not that mentioned that the Fox King hit their land and left none alive. I have offically taken the role as the big brother since mom and dad adopted him after that day and now my father has started training my lil brother. "Very good Scourge, but we need to move faster if we are to win against a Fox Trooper" my father said to him.

"Yes father" Scourge replied and picked up his wooden sword and tried again, trying to move faster as I sat on the sidelines watching. About two years ago my lil brother had visited the medic twice due to us finding him agitated with a stray feather or two found where wings should be, mother thinks that his development has increased due to these feathers but scans show no wingbones, at least not yet that is we think they will come. We haven't seen any fresh feathers recently but we do make sure "how was that?" Scourge asked taking down another dummy.

"Getting there youngin, still a long ways to go before ya can take an actual Fox Trooper" Doom said then looked to me "let stop for today, Shadow take your little brother and go play I have work to do since the Fox King has caused us more trouble lately" I nodded and picked up my brother and sat him on my shoulder. "Oi big brother?" Scourge spoke up and I looked up to him "yes Scourge?" I asked smiling at him and he smiled back. "Why is this Fox guy hatin me?" I looked confused too I have yet to figure out why he hated Scourge's family.

"I donno lil bro...I didn't know someone would hate you or the rest of the Lightwings, I still get sick thinking bout what they might have done to your people..." I replied then heard some new voices "are ya sure that Shadow is this way?" one voice yelled, and I realized who was here. "For the last time Sonic, yes ya know that inheriting the Gatelift powers I can sense certain powers..." the other yelled back at him, then they both paniced when I came outta nowhere through one of the many rings on me "Chaos Shadow, cut that out!" Sonic yelled.

"Heh you haven't changed a bit Sonic, same with you Zonic" I replied and they both got back onto their feet, now if your wondering Sonic and Zonic are twin brothers both their parent live in two different clans the Gatelift and the Riftwind. Sonic inherited his mother's side of the two parents which is the Riftwind so he looks part dragon, Zonic has their fathers side the Gatelift and he looks completely hedgehog with Aztch wings and tail peice. They both notice my lil brother on my shoulders "who's the lil guy?" asked Sonic and I placed Scourge down.

"This is my lil brother Scourge, he's from the Lightwing clan...though their gone thanks to the Fox King..." I grumbled at the last part. Scourge held my hand "we'll get that old fart back..." he replied and we all ended up laughing due to what my lil brother said "before we forget I'm Sonic and this darker sorta look-a-like it my older brother Zonic" blue spoke up and Scourge nodded to them.

We all spent the rest of the day playing in the yard and doing random things. After a while we all sat under a tree and talked bout stuff "I still can't believe that the Fox King did all that to Scourge here..." Zonic said slightly upset. Aleena came out and called her sons over "it's time to head hom boys" she called out and we parted ways at least for now. "Brother...I keep having this weird feeling around here" I looked to were he was pointing and noticed that where we kept finding his shoulders were bleeding "oh dear, mother!" I called out and notice that my brother bent over yelping in pain.

Starlight finally came out along with my father and the medic "I could smell the wound from the medic office, whats wrong here?" the medic asked and I pointed out to my lil bro "something's wrong with Scourge." Sensing a power increase me, mom, pa, and the medic backed away a bit when a agonizing yelp came from my lil brother "why is he in so much pain?!" my mother asked terrified. Suddenly, something came out of one of the wounds on Scourge's back, flailing a bit before hitting the ground followed shortly by another causing my brother to yelp again.

"Get me warm water and some towels now!" ordered the medic and my father ran off to get them, returning shortly with water and towels. We all worked carefully to clean Scourge when we noticed hidden under all this bloody mess was black, green, and teal feathers "his wings...they finally came through" mother said shocked just like the rest of us, and I notice my brother try and get up.

"Ouch...t-that hurt..." he said and tried standing only to lose his balance, and I caught him before hitting the ground "easy lil bro...you wings have thrown your center of balance off a bit" I replied to him and he looked to his own back. Flapping one of his wings I couldn't help but chuckle at his looks "I look weird...but I like them" he smiled and I helped him back to his feet. "I'm glad ya do now you do look like the Lightwing your ment to be" I replied back then took him with some help from mother we got him cleaned up and after a long day me and my brother finally crawled into bed.

"Now we need ta find ya someone who knows how to fly" I spoke and scourge nodded. "Yeah we do...but for now we need sleep" he chuckles slightly before yawning and cuddling against my fur "night li bro" I whisper then fall asleep.

_  
?'s pov.  
"Heh...looks like the young Lightwing has finally shown itself, now to tell Ragefall" the ash n' teal colored demon said to me and I nodded. "Yes Grimshade...let us hope that he can get that young one to set us free of this acursed weaker forms" I replied then summoned a portal and he jumped in, but I looked back "I hope he can...or we'll be stuck like this without our true powers for the rest of our lives..." I finally jump in and the portal closes. 


	4. Sea Troubles

Lightwing Legend Ch.3 -Sea troubles-

Scourge's Pov.  
I'm not sure if that Fox guy knows I'm alive but so far I've lived unseen by any Fox Troops for about 13 years now, I've learned how to fight and move silently through the dark, I even thanked Sonic and his brother for visiting bout three years ago and helping me learn to use my wings properly. Though lately me and my brother Shadow have noticed Fox Troops in Darkring territory lately and I was told to keep my wings hidden, though tonight was something I didn't like one bit.

"Shadow...Scourge come here please" Starlight called and we both walked in, we noticed that our father Doom was not wearing the Drake Stone he always was. We walked over to her "you called us mom?" Shadow asked, then our mother took his right arm and put the Amber Drake Stone on him. "I'm sorry Shadow...the Fox King found out where your brother is you and Scourge must take the Stones, never take them off, I want you to head to Tortuga and find the ship Sea Marauder the crew will take you to the island where Gatelift and Riftwind live" she told us and we packed our supplise and left quickly.

Normal Pov.  
Not too long after Scouge and Shadow took the old path out of the manor the Fox King came in "Good to see you again...lady Starlight...?! where's the Drake Stone Lord Doom?" he asked then noticed something else, he walked over and picked up a green feather in which he realized who it came from "hehehe I see the young Lightwing prince is growing well..." they became worried. "It is unwise to send them to Tortuge...I own that entire town plus the entire sea front..." Starlight looked to Doom fearfully and he had the same worry.

"Both of my boys will escape your claws Demise...I know they will and they'll finish you off as well" Doom growled then ordered his wife to leave the room. "I will let you and your people live but your son and that horrid Lightwing will die..." the Fox King turns and leaves "Find me that pup!" he ordered and his troops ran off in search. Getting into his wagon he looked out to the sea "run all ye like pups...I will find ye and make your death slow and agonizing" and with that he returned to the ruins of the Lightwing castle that still stood thanks to the remaining Lightwing.

Scourge's Pov.  
It was really late and I was tired which my older brother noticed "lets hide in the cave over there and rest" he pointed over to a well hidden hole. We climb in and pulled out a sleeping bags "how did the Fox King know I was there?" I asked looking back outside and noticed thirteen or fourteen Fox Troops running by unknown to the cave nearby. Shadow laied down in his sleeping bag "as long as they don't see us now we should be fine...now rest we leave early tomorrow..." I climbed into mine and we both fell asleep.

Just like we had planed we woke early and left for the town only we noticed a ship docked out here in the river, we hid in the bushes and noticed a husky and a lizard "Grrr...I can't believe they took all our supplise!, those greedy fox bastards" the husky growled staring at what was left of his supplise "for the duty of the kingdoms my furry a**..." he looked furious. The lizard then looked to the bushes we were in "sir...we has visitors..." when we tried to back away as fast as possible we both were lifted by a large moose.

"Unhand us you ungreatful~?!" an apple was put into Shadow's mouth to shut him up. The husky looked to the both of us "heh well I'll be, its Prince Shadow Darkring and the last Lightwing I kept hearing bout from thos greedy Foxes" the husky laughed then had the moose let us go "sorry bout that but I have been having trouble with the foxes lately, and judging by that your here ya are too." I nodded to him "yes, and we're hoping to find the Sea Marauder in Tortuga..." I replied and the husky smiled.

"Well the Sea Marauder is my baby here" he pointed to the old ship "yeah she has seen better days but she moves true" we all boarded the ship and he had the ship on the move. After a while I noticed lots of broken ships and dead bodies in the waters "what happened to all these sailors?" I asked nervously Shadow looking at this upset. "Men and women whom failed to obay the Fox King...are slaughtered and their ships destroied...left to show as what happens when you do..." he replied then looked back to his men "set sail for South Island!"

For weeks we sailed the sea and I found it to be fun, but then I looked back "sir I think I see a fleet coming at us?!" I said and he noticed them too "drat!...Full sails we need to get away now!" he ordered and the sailors pulled the sails down trying to gain more speed. Not too long afterwards I hear a noise then something smashes into the side of the ship scaring me, Shadow, and the crew "drat they must have long cannons" he said but what surprised us was a large warship came out of the near by mist near the enemy and ram into their lead ship.

"Let whom ever is sailing that deal with them lets get the nine hells outta here" the captain said and he continued to his destination. 'why am I always in such trouble...' I asked myself then looked at the hole in the ship 'I wonder if this ship can make it to South Island?' the captain noticed it too "don't worry kid she's a tough lil boat...she'll make it to shore" he said to me and I spotted the Island ahead. The ship finaly docks at port and Shadow and I get off "Thanks for helping us out Captain" I call back and he simply said "just call me Haze kids and it was my pleasure...though something tells me we will meat again" then we part ways. 


	5. Hunted and Scattered

Lightwing Legend Ch. 4 -Hunted and Scattered-

Scourge's Pov.  
I'm now 16 years old and living on South Island with my brother Shadow and our friends Sonic and Zonic, I haven't heard from anybody saying that foxes were out looking for us at the moment but since we left the Darkring manor three years ago I couldn't help but feel as though I'm being watched. "Hey Scourge why don't ya get over here and enjoy your dinner?" Sonic called out to me catching my attention. I got up and walked to him "Sorry I was just thinking bout something..." I repled.

My big brother looked to me "thinking of what lil bro?" he asked me as I sat down to eat. Swollowing my last bit of food I replied to him "I have been feeling like I'm always being watched by someone or something...it scares me, cause I have no clue who or what it is that is watching" Sonic and Zonic looked to eachother and then back to me. "I have heard recently that some demons have been spotted in the area no one knows where they came from, but they seem to be looking for something" Zonic spoke and I looked back out to the window 'could that be what I'm feeling?' I thought to myself.

Though late one night I hear a gurggling noise in my room, I woke fast to see a Fox Trooper, but this one's throat was cut open and was bleeding out. As it fell I notice something glance back to me its eyes red swirls like those who do hypnosis would have on them, and it leaps out of the room. I looked outside just a few seconds later but discovered that whoever that was had vanished "that was strange" I said outloud than spotted in the dead foxes hand was a little bit of golden yellow fur.

Sonic and the others came in and noticed the dead fox "what the devil happened in here?" he asked and I looked to him. "I think the Foxes know where we are and I need to move on I can't endanger your family Sonic...Zonic" thankfully neither noticed I hid that tuff of fur in my lil bag and into my quills. Aleena and Jules agreed to this and knowing that the Fox King will be after the stones gave Sonic and Zonic theirs "we should hurry...who knows how many more foxes are in the area" Shadow spoke up, we packed up for the long road and left without telling where.

We returned to the docks and noticed the old husky Haze "Oi Haze we could use another lift here!" I called out to him and he looked up. Haze smiled to us "heh I knew we'd meet again hop on we just finished and we're headin for the great Island of Morasil" he spoke up as we boarded his new vessil "and as ya can see pups I had traded in my old ship ta get me a war ship...I had too since the Fox King's Troops have been pissin off all the sailors lately." We were out at sea when I hear a voice "I see ya had an encounter with a Ragefall...luck it didn't kill you" I looked back to see a mercat sitting on the ship. "Ragefall? what that?" I asked her and she pointed to the golden tuff of fur I tied with some string and had on my neck.

"That fur you have belongs to a Ragefall clan member you must have really been lucky or it has a intrest in you" She says and I looked to the fur. "Seven clans once existed Lightwing masters of magic, Darkring maters of history, Gatelift masters of technology, Riftwind masters of science, Grimshade masters of defence, Greyledge masters of nature, and Ragefall masters of war, Seven clans kept the world at peace till something severed the bond between the four clans still here and the other three, Darkring told the Lightwings to banish Grimshade, Greyledge, and Ragefall, not too long later they vanished without a trace Drake Stones of their clans as well, never were they seen again...till now" she said and for some reason I wondered to myself 'what did the clans did to deserve banishment?'

I looked back to ask more but the mercat was gone, Sonic, Zonic and Shadow came over to me "were almost to Morasil...lets hope the Fox Troops are not there too" Zonic said and I for now pushed the thoughts I had to the receses of my mind. "Alright we depart to the temple on Morasil as soon as we land" I replied to them and they nodded as well. Took us three days to get there but as we had planed we departed as soon as we docked at port, travling we didn't know of the foxes that were here to claim a bounty on our heads.

While walking I glanced back to see a Fox aiming a weapon at us "look out!" I yelled as we all dodged the shot and we took off through the woods. "Keep running last thing we need is to get killed by bountyhunters!" Shadow yelled out and as we kept on running, hearing the hunters following I suddenly felt a sharp pain strike my leg just below the knee causing me to fall over and tumble down a steep hill. I could hear one of the hunters yelling just before I felt another sharp pain to my right wing just before hitting the bottom of the hill 'crap I think the fall dislocated my wing' I thought as I struggled to get up knowing if I stay, I'll be captured or killed.

I hear movement coming my way and out of fear I managed to get up and limp away as fast as my hurting body would let me 'chaos don't let them catch me' I thought out of the fear driving me to run. Not seeing what was ahead of me since I was looking back I ran into something causing us both to fall over "ow..." I said then tried to get up again only to fail. "There he is!" I looked up and noticed the foxes and panicked, but then noticed something run by me and rip the first one open killing him and the others stopped I looked and noticed that golden hedgehog again though this time I could see him better than earlier.

"Picking on pups is a bad choice my furry fools" he said and the other foxes ran. I looked at him, he had yellow fur markings as red as his eyes on his ears, arms, and legs on his shoulders and down his spine and twin tails spikes showed clear as day and the double tails ended with a sharp point. "Checkin me out Lightwing?" he asked me and I jolted looking up to him as he smiled "and before you ask yes I know your a Lightwing...but what baffles me is that your not like the others your coloration gives that away." I hear another voice "his wing is dislocated and his leg is been shot some Lightwing he is" glancing back I see a white hedgehog with legs like a hooved animal and a single horn on his forhead uppon his muzzle, quills, arms, and legs he had blue markings his golden yellow eyes held little sympathy for me at the moment.

The last one I noticed looked just like my big bro, but had several changes to his form he looked more like a hedgehog but had chibi like demon wings ash n' teal fur with violet markings on his ears, quills, and tail, I could see two spikes in his tail and his creepy green eyes told me he was not all that impressed "this is just a mere child who lacks the skills to survive against the Fox Troopers..." he said. I looked to the ground nervous as hell..."yes he is a child but tellin him he's useless is wrong...he can still learn, and hell learn from us" I looked back to the twin tailed hedgehog and he smiled at me. 


End file.
